


Twins

by meme_inspired



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Implied Sexual Propositioning, Implied Twins Kink, Multi, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: Parker likes meeting Eliot's brother.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



"Twins." Hardison looked between the two of them with his patented 'you've got to be kidding me' face. "You have a twin." 

"What's going on?" Parker appeared upside down over the side of the staircase. She looked where Hardison pointed. "Oh."

She dropped down and Jacob just doffed his hat with that smile of his. "You must be Parker."

Parker looked between Eliot and Jacob and turned back to Hardison with her crazy grin and eyebrows rising suggestively. "Twins."

"Oh, no. Oh, no, Parker. Just no." Hardison raised a hand in protest. "Just stop thinking that."

"Hardison," she whispered. _"Twins!"_


End file.
